witches know best danny sam edition
by ashandstefofW. W. F. F
Summary: ok well me and my sis kidnap sam and danny and bring them together through a tv show. will it work? ds R
1. Chapter 1

1**WITCHES KNOW BEST:**

** danny and sam edition**

Ash: hi ya'll I'm ash,

Stef: And I'm stef excuse my little sisters rudeness for not introducing me lol just kidding, I'm just kidding.

Ash: ha, ha very funny. Anyway this is...

Both: WITCHES KNOW BEST

Ash: I like yelling that hehehehehe (I said crazily)

Stef: sorry she had to much sugar

Ash directed toward stef: sugarsugarsugarsugar. And why aren't you talking to me. All you do is talk to the audience

stef: gosh Ashley they're ones reading the story, Once again sorry

ash: I TOLD YOU ITS **ASH** IN THE FIC! Any way it was my idea for the fic.

Stef: Calm down Ash. and BTW I helped out

Ash: ok ok I forgive you hugges?

Stef: hugges

they hug.

Audience: GET ON WITH IT

Stef: I hope you enjoy our story and on with the fic

Ash towards the audience: big sister

Ash towards stef: stef we are basically the fic remember we kidnap our fave paring and do things and give reasons why they should be together till they get together.

Stef does not answer

Ash: sis you there

stef: yea

ash: THEN RESPOND

Stef: I'm good

ash: were u paying any attention?

No answer.

Ash: stef?

Still no answer

ash turns around. Stef is not there.

Ash: stef were did you go?

Random audiance member: she left her dad had to use the computer. She will be back later.

Ash: oh great o well might as well tell you about this story. Ok well we kidnap our fave couples that are not together and bring them together with different facts and challanges. Oh and we use our powers for an advantage. You see I have the power of twilight and plants and stef has the power of love.

Ash: my powers I control plants and the weather. With stef's powers she can tell if some one is in love and with who they are in love with. Ok well thats all the info I can give you right now. I already think that she will hurt me for tell you about our powers.

10 minutes of silence

Ash: Soooooooooooooooooo...anyone know how to play gold fish?

**French narrator guy: 3 hours later**

stef walks in with shopping bags.

Ash: got any 3's?

Person hands her a card.

Ash: YES! my last cards. Two threes. I WIN!

stef: Ash what are you doing? Did you give them information on the fic?

Ash: no (innocent voice)

Random audience member: YES

Ash: traitor

stef: Once again sorry now seriously here's the fic. (grabs ash arm and walks away whispering) I can't believe you would keep them waiting.

Ash: well what about you. I saw those shopping bags you came with. And you didn't get me anything?

Stef: sure I did got you... this Hollister bag

Ash: yay squeal. Oh and sis u want to tell them what couple we kidnaped and bring them together.

Stef: Danny & Sam. Woo hoo like they didn't know already

Ash: ok sis did you remember to kidnap them or are they out for coffee cause they AIN'T HERE

Stef: Coarse I did there over ther (points to the corner)

Ash: no there not they are at the door. GAH SIS. Do I have to do everything. uses plant powers and binds danny and sam with a vine there now they are captured again and very close together.

Danny: dang it so close if only they could rant a little more.

Sam: Yeah they're like you and Jazz when she tries to help

Stef: we are not

Danny: no I think they are like tucker and you with the meat vs. vegetarian thing.

Ash: NO

Sam: No he's righ, you are.

Stef: STOP IT!

Ash: no we are more like tucker trying to get your sorry butts together.

Sam: What

Stef: You heard her

Ash: thank you now lets start the show. For the people just joining us and to tell danny and sam whats going on since they were planning a escape when I told you. We are here to get our fave couples together. And here we have danny and sam. We do a series of questions facts and challanges. And we start with a fact. Sis do you have a fact for our fave couple?

Stef: Fact one. This goes to Danny. Why does Sam call you clueless 1? Hmm Answer that.

Danny: um well...I don't know. I don't even know what I means.

Stef: whispers to Sam Now I see why you call him that

sam nodded.

Ash: ok fact 2 we have witch powers.

Sam: what does that have to do with anything

Stef: I can do this. Makes it able to see Sam's ind. Danny didn't see anything but in her mindSam was thinking about there first fake out make out.

Sam: okay that does really matter. Just don't do that again

Stef: I can do what i want

Ash: and I can control the weather and plants so DON'T GET ON MY BAD SIDE.

Stef: Sit and calm down let me handle this. So next fact we hate seeing you apart.

Sam: WE aren't together

Ash: but you want to be. And don't deny it we can just use the mind camera on you.

Stef: I know that's why we're here. WHO WANTS TO SEE SAM AND DANNY AS A COUPLE

audience cheers.

Sam: GO right ahead. sam starts trying to think Tuck kissing his PDA, Tuck kissing his PDA, Tuck kissing his PDA.

Danny: wow that actually works.

Ash: of course it works. Sis you want to tell sam the first challange.

Stef: I perfer you do it after all Danny's trying to escape again.

Ash: dang it didn't you short out his powers. O I'll do it. gives danny a shot.

danny: I can't go ghost. Dang it.

Ash: ok any way with the challange. Sam remember what happened between you and tucker when he left. The day you had to act like a flour sake was a baby.

Dream screen: _tucker; bye guys kisses flour sake. Kisses sam sam looks annoyed_

_sam: we never speak of this._

Sam: Dang

danny: TUCKER KISSES YOU. OH HE IS _SO _**DEAD!**

Stef: Why Danny you're not "Dating"

danny: um...well...you see...I got nuttin

ash: of course you don't. Ok time to start the questions sis start us off.

Stef: Danny what the awkward conversation you and your dad had on the boat on your fishing trip?

Danny: oh that um no-nothing. his voice squeaks.

Ash: ok sam. Can you explain why you dreamed that danny was a jock and your boyfriend and you didn't get shocked out of your dream till dash turned into danny phantom?

Sam: what dream.

Ash: yea sure. Oh and sam. Danny had the same dream. Besides you seemed like you experienced them before. Plus we have a video. plays video of frightmare.

Stef: I love that clip lol

Sam: I hate that clip

dannys blushing.

Ash: ok time for more questions. Sis your turn.

Stef: Danny, what did the ring really say inside it?

Danny: crap your really going to make me answer that are you?

Ash: answer or your model space rockets go in the wood chipper. holding dannys model rockets

besides we have a video so if you lie we can just play it.

Danny: crap. Ok it said...danny whispers

Stef: what was that?

Danny: it said deep breath sam.

Ash: thank your for your honesty. Sam do you have a reply.

Sam: jaw to the ground

stef: I take that as a no.

ash: well that is all we have time for. So tune in next time for

both: WITCHES KNOW BEST DANNY SAM EDITION.

Danny: yes we're free.

Ash: I don't think so. You have not declared your guys's eternal love for each other and you don't leave till you do. Right sis.

Stef: Right, have fun sleeping in a lock trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

1 ** WITCHES KNOW BEST **

** Danny and sam edition **

stef is in the room with danny and sam but no ash.

Stef: Welcome back, We got Sam and Danny in here with us until they can admit they're in love.

Sam and Danny: WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!

Stef: See what I mean. Hey where's my sister

ash: here I am. ash walks in wearing a leather mini skirt and a red very tight strapless tube top

danny and all the men in the audience: drooling

ZAP she's wearing what she was wearing in the last chapter.

Stef: Hey we're trying to get them together not apart

ash: hey that was my fave outfit and I need a boyfriend.

Ash: besides danny is hot. winks at danny

Stef: so go to the club like everyone else

Stef: Did you forget the concept of the show?

Ash: hey just because he's hot does not mean I don't want to get danny and sam together. Ok. Now I am going to go change.

Stef: I already changed you.

Ash: I am **NOT **wearing this again. zaps herself. Comes out with leather hip huggers and sams shirt only dark red with a black oval.

Sam: Why is she wearing my shirt?

Stef: Don't mind her, she loves the attention

ash: I DO NOT. Ok maybe I do so what I don't have a problem. Oh and to answer sams question its cute.

Stef: Whatever. So lets get started. Sam, when Paulina was over-shadowed by Kitty why did you punch a locker, put the flag on a mail box, and crunched a napkin holder

Sam: Cause I was mad

ash: and why were you mad?

Sam: Cause I was jel.. oh no i almost walked myself in the door.

Ash: stef did you use the 2 minute truth serum?

Stef: Have it right here. gives it to Sam Tell us again why u got mad?

Sam: Because Danny deserves better

ash: ok we are getting no where. Now for the challange. Ok it is the truth or dare challenge. I ask for sam and stef asks for danny. And you guys only answer got it.

Stef: Danny, Truth or dare

danny: um...truth

Stef: Do you love Sam?

Danny: I refuse to answer

Stef: Why is because it's true. Anyway that's not a choice, It's TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: um...uh...well you see.

Ash: we are getting no where sis how about I just ask sam now. We are obviously getting nothing and besides if he makes his confessions now then this will be the last chapter.

Stef: Fine

ash: ok sam truth or dare

sam: dare

ash: smiles evilly I dare you to let me change your outfit

Sam: like what?

Ash: you'll see evil laugh

Sam: Uh oh

ash: zaps sam and she comes out with black leather hip huggers, a lavender belly top (shows all of the stomach) that is long sleeved that has bell bottom sleeves and black stiletto leather high heels.

Danny: drooling

Ash: oh I almost forgot the hair. zaps sam again and she has her hair down and to her back

Sam: Cute, but very uncuffy. Please change me back, I'm losing goth indifference.

ash: are you kidding me. Look at dannys reaction. He is so drooling over you.

Danny: am not

ash: you want more reasons to wear it fine. Its cute, its semi goth, and its very unique. No girl would be caught dead in that shirt. Its is so 80s yet still very cute.

Sam: It is cute, fine i'll keep it

Ash: good. Now time for facts. fact 1: stef has the power of love and can tell when your in love. Stef what do you see in them.

Stef: An unbreakable bond. Wow I haven't seen two people in more in denial, wait i've never seen two people more in denial then those 2

ash: see. You are in love

danny and sam: WE ARE NOT IN LOVE

Stef: Gosh the denial in this room is wiping me out. I'm the witch of love for pete's sake Not the witch of NOT IN LOVE!!!!!

Sam: You know you're just wasting your time

ash: oh yea. We'll about that at the end of the story. How about a little bet?

Sam: what do you have in mind?

Ash: um...how if you lose you have to be a slave and wear pink. But not just any slave dannys slave.

Ash: and you have to be his slave for a 2weeks and stay in his room

Sam: Why do I have to be a slave

ash: because if your dannys slave and you confess your love at the end of the show which makes you lose then you will want to be his slave. And danny would like it even _more._

Sam: just to prove you wrong I accept

ash: and what would happen if we lose

Sam: I don't, Me and Danny will think of something and tell you later

ash: what ever. Anyway time for more facts. Sis.

Stef: So Danny, what was with the look after you and Sam's fake out make out

danny: oh um...well...it was...dazed? I always get like that when I'm kissed by someone.

Sam: Who eles has kissed you Danny? Besides someone on the cheek?

Danny: oh well remember that one time I went on vacation to greece?

Sam: Uh no

danny: oh right thats cause I didn't tell you. I told jazz and tuck and my family to tell you I was really sick.

Sam: Why is that? You know what turn the cameras off I'm make this halfa a full ghost

danny: WHY. Its all your parents fault. They fixed that one contest to hang with a famous 14 year old Greek super modal. And she kissed me.

Sam: DON'T GET MY PARENTS INVOLVED YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME. WE'RE BEST FRIENDS.

Stef: Looks like the lovebirds are having there first fight

Sam and Danny: WE'RE LOVEBIRDS

Ash and Stef: STOP YELLING

danny to sam: sam they threatened to get hit man and kill my family. I even have it on tape. They also know my secret and threatened to expose me. And guess how they found out. FROM YOUR SCRAP BOOKS.

Sam: Don't blame me for them going through my stuff. And you know what for them going through my scrap book they know my secret too

danny: what secret?

Sam: Forget it

danny: what ever

Sam: You know who are now a clueless jerk

Stef: Sis this isn't working no more?

Ash: hold I got one more plan.

Ash: takes out dannys diary.

danny: ah my diary. I mean my journal

Stef: Who wants to hear what Danny's _Diary_ says?

Crowd cheers.

ash: dear diary,

sam looks so perfect. I just hate lying about that greek trip that her parents mad me go on. But I don't want my family dead. And I hated that kiss the super modal gave me. She is just like paulina when she kissed me. Sam's kisses are so much sweeter. I wish I could taste them again. Oh well it will never happen again since she does not have the same feelings as me. I can't believe I am in love with my best friend. How did this happen.

Well good night diary.

Crowed: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Stef: Isn't that sweet.

Ash: sam your reply to dannys diary confession

Sam: uh...uh...uh

ash: aw look sis their speechless

Stef: Awwwwwww

danny: I need to get out of here turns invisible

ash: crap he got his powers back. Got the thermos ready sis?

Stef: Got it

ash: ok when I tell you to get him in.

Throws red paint every where. There you can see and outline of a ghost.

Ash: there

stef fires and gets him.

Stef: That was easy

ash: yea it was.

Someone blastes a whole in the wall. And someone comes in. It's DANNY?

Stef: But how?

Danny: yea about that. You have dark dan there. But I have seen the whole show. How the heck did you get my journal?

Stef: ha..ha.. well you see.points to ash she did it

ash: hey no I didn't. Danny had it in his pocket. Stef how could you capture dark dan. And why was he helping sam escape last chapter?

Stef: I don't know. Remember you thought he was Danny too.

Danny: I can explain that. Well in that locked trailer dan came took me and took my place so he wasn't in the last chapter.

Stef: ohhh

ash: ok

danny: hey whats with sam?

Stef: What do you mean?

Danny: well she has her mouth wide open and...o crap she just passed out

danny catches sam

Sam: huh what happened?

Danny: um...well you just passed out. And everyone found out that evil dan took my place last night when we were In the locked trailer.

Sam: So that wasn't you?

Danny: um...no it was dark dan. Why?

Sam: No reason

ash: sam that was dannys diary. And technically it was danny only and older version

Stef: Let them handle it, this is entertaining

ash: what ever sis.

Danny: sam why did you ask. I need to know what _they_ did to you so I can hurt them properly.

Sam: like I said no reason. and don't hurt them, i have a bet with them

danny: what kind of bet?

Sam: if we confess our eternal love for each other then I have to wear pink and be you slave for a week and sleep in your room. If we don't then they have to do something we decide. And you basically confessed through diary.

Danny: oh. What page?

Sam grabs the diary

Sam: the dear diary,

sam looks so perfect. I just hate lying about that greek trip that her parents mad me go on. But I don't want my family dead. And I hated that kiss the super modal gave me. She is just like paulina when she kissed me. Sam's kisses are so much sweeter. I wish I could taste them again. Oh well it will never happen again since she does not have the same feelings as me. I can't believe I am in love with my best friend. How did this happen. Oh well good night diary

danny: oh. Dang I was hoping it wasn't that one

Stef: Can we get on with the show?

Danny: oh yea go ahead. Do you need to get rid of my powers again?

Stef: Yes we do. Will you do it sis

silence

Stef: Where's Ash?

Danny: she went to a caffeine store. She said something about coffee shots.

Stef: That's just like her

sam: she also said somthing about eating coffee beans and getting drunk off coffee

Stef: Producers get her back here

the producers walk in with her shaking like crazy. When they let go. She runs up to stef.

Ash: heystefhaveyoutryedtoeatrawcoffeebeans.itisverytasty.amitalkingtofast.ithinki'mtalkingtofast.

Stef: Just go run around

ash: ididiranacrosscountryrace2minutesagoiranforanhour

Stef: Well do it again

Sam: Hey wut about us?

Ash: wow I feel very weird. And I feel sick. Sis a bucket please.

Stef: BUCKET. producer brings her a bucket

ash: puking noises in bucket I think we should end if for now sis I feel awful

Stef: you should

danny: god just end it for now. I don't want to hear that.

Stef: We'll see you next week.


	3. Chapter 3

1**WITCHES KNOW BEST**

** danny and sam edition**

Stef: And we're back, now that my sis feels better

ash: much better.

Stef: I bet

ash: I should have known better. I mean I want to be a doctor for gods sake.

Stef: You ate all those coffee beans in the first place

ash: I know I was depressed

Stef: Awwwwwww

ash: ok ok enough mussy stuff. Hey where's danny and sam. I have the challenge ready

Stef: Go get em

ash: where are they.

Stef: I don't I thought you knew

ash: aw man lets go check their trailer.

Stef: okay

they walk in the trailer and see sam and danny making out.

Stef: Yes it worked.

Ash: if you need me I will drowning out my depression with a lot of cappuccinos

Stef: Nooooooo you don't grabs Ash's arm

ash: breaks down crying everyone has someone but me. I need a boyfriend.

Stef: Go to the Damn club like I do

ash: I did. None of the guys were my taste. I really wish that boy I told you about asks me when school starts.

Stef: Yeah

ash: ok I'm good now. deep breath

suddenly something lands on ash's head Danny's shirt.

Sam: Hey. ohhhhhhhhhh crap

ash: your right oh crap. Danny put your shirt on. There might be little kids reading this. And why didn't you confess you love when the camera was on?

Sam: We're not in love it just... uh... for. fun...yes that's it.

Ash: oh please. So what is this a one night stand or friends with benefits

Sam: Uh danny can u answer that

danny looks dazily at sam.

Sam: DANNY

danny just grabs sam and starts kissing her again.

Stef: awwww

sam pushes danny off.

danny: Sammy why did you push me off. I mean last night you told me you loved me.

Sam: The damn bet

ash: yup sam. You have to be Danny slave for a week and wear pink. You know since you told danny we'll make it lavender. And you have to sleep in Danny room.

Danny: YES!

Sam: No I didn't save it while cameras or you two were around

ash: wanna bet. Lookie lookie I put a secret camera in your room. Not even stef knew about it. ash said holding a tape.

Stef: Why didn't you tell me

ash: you not always good with secrets. Besides no one know but me. It's a little twist I put on the show.

Stef: Can so cause I have a little camera of you dreaming about Danny last night.

Ash: no you don't. O god. I hate you.

Stef: Say I can't keep a secret HA!

Ash: well you cant since you told me without a reason to black mail me.

STef: So you don't even know the other stuff I have on you. anyway back to the tape. without Ash noticing Sam Destroyed the tape

ash: sam just destroyed it but I have many copies. Like one I gave to tucker and jazz and Valerie. And even to the producers and I have one on my computer.

sam: why did you give one to Valerie.

Ash: cause she would be mad and upset cause she still likes danny.

After she said that Valerie came busting through the wall.

Valerie: you are dead Manson

Stef: This can't be pretty

Sam: Oh yea well bring it on

screen goes to that annoying screen that is different colors.

Some guy: we are sorry this is to graphic to watch so please hold tight.

Then the screen went back to normal. You see danny and sam kissing again only sams arm is bleeding and you see Valerie being taken by the producers.

Stef: Sorry for that

ash: yea it was way to bloody but sam won. All is right with the world. Well that is for witches know best danny sam edition. Please tune in next time for witches know best Kim and Ron edition.

Stef: Goodnight


End file.
